Life in The Sims 4 -Ninjago style
by theaskuebunch
Summary: Ninjago in the sims yone know where i can buy sims 4 for free XD? Lol anyway this story is about The Ninja In The sims 4 i will make them talk interact and everything! Remember you can add ocs :) Just tell me what they look like and ill do it and give credit :3


So what do i say here? is this my story um I thought this would be easier..should i have used wattpad...? Yes. I hope this is right! Okay my names Katlynn. Welcome to my WoW story its basically about How much i love WoW and all of its WoWness..get it? before we get started This rule free girl has rules XD only like 3. 1:None of my stories shall cuss. i am a kid my self after all. 2:i accept requests just keep em k to T GOT IT? 3rd:I will put some ocs in my stories. feel free to message me them. 4 (HA I LIED THERE'S MORE 3) 4:plz dont cuss in my comments or no hate towards other peoples kay? I don't like it when people be mean. Okay we clear? 5:i am crazy about 3 things and 3 things only Ninjago,WoW,Venturiantale. so i am kinda stuck writing those stories oh and i don't know much about Mass Effect only that 1:I love Garrus 2:i love Kasumi and all her stealthiness 3:I SHIP GARRUS AND KASUMI. i dunno garrus tali and kasumi are just my favorites And then theres Jack xD I really hate that one dude..Forgot his name :3 Dang it this is a long A/N okay lets get on to the can i have some tips too if ya don't mind?

Once upon a time,When i was 7,i would like to watch my mom and dad play WoW.I really was interested but i never thought id get to play it,but one day for my 8th birthday,my dad let me make a character on the realm Echo Isles I decided on a Blood elf hunter (Heh guess who it is 3) And we randomized the name,And all of after searching through names there was a name Called "Katlynn" and i really liked the name,Katlynn had Ginger hair i still don't know the hair style but it is down to her shoulders she also had green eyes,and no (visible) Earrings I had to level with my mom till i found out how to do stuff on my own so when i was almost lvl 20,and one night when i feel asleep she got on my character and went into the forest (I need to get on wow again i forgot its name i feel like i should be slapped) It was the dark forest,And she had tamed a cat (GUESS WHO IT IS GUESS!) The next day after school i got on WoW and i was wondering why a cat was shadowy my mom then told me she got me a cat and asked me to name him,There was A Sonic cup beside her and i came up with the name "Sonic" (3 bffs) he was a pretty lynx we quested together and we did everything together when i reached lvl 20 i was able to mount a hawkstrider i named it, i had named it Alan. I don't know why. but then a few months later (sad part *Crys* they didn't like me well there was a girl who warned me that he always got like that but here) i went to the dungeon near shattrath ya know archirodon or what ever its called (so pretty in Draenor) we were fighting a boss and i was a stupid and had sold my bow for a what i thought was a better bow but i was wrong. it had like what,like 20 damage on it? and everyone except me had died (i used Feign Death) And the group leader/Tank Cussed and yelled at me for getting them killed i was like "what? if i survive then the boss wont despawn and everything would be fine (i was told by dad if everyone died the boss despawns) and he kicked me from the group after the girl told me he was always like that i told my mom and she told me to not go into any dungeons with random people anymore without her or the guild which had a few close friends he had on Ventrilo called HolySoulz and Biv they are very nice people, a few years later (like a year ago) I invited someone who needed a guild because mom said i stocked cloth in the bank for 3 years,and the guild member had stolen ALL of had to start all over (still gonna work on it when she gets back on)

I was in draneor a just a few months ago and i finally reached Lvl 100! (Yay) Sonic was right there by my side too :3 my mom congratulated me and so did my dad and i suppose that concludes my story...Now to figure out how to publish this!

A/N I am sorry if this was terrible XD i am new to this...BTW katlynn isn't my real name its just my persona you could say. XD


End file.
